<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shameless Moriarty Smut by aidez_moi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414951">Shameless Moriarty Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidez_moi/pseuds/aidez_moi'>aidez_moi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comes to Enjoy It, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidez_moi/pseuds/aidez_moi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Moriarty wants you, he's going to have you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Moriarty/Original Character, Jim Moriarty/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shameless Moriarty Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stop resisting you fucking slut.”  By this point I had been completely naked save for my underwear. Standing behind me,His one hand wrapped around my neck while his other hand moved to my waist, to my hip. He looked at me with a smile on his face. I kept myself as composed as I could, but naturally my face was giving me away. I felt every muscle in my face move and the blood crept forward to make my face crimson. I tried to keep a face that remained apathetic, but my brows furrowed, my eyes twitched, and I would breath in unnaturally heavy breaths through my nose. </p><p>“What’s wrong? Hm? Go ahead, you can talk.”</p><p>I stayed silent. He was fucking with me and I knew it.</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d say anything. You seem like the type to get off on this.” He turned me around and pushed me against the wall, and, giving a glance up and down my body, with a slight chuckle, said, “Whore. You’re a whore.”</p><p>Part of me wanted to just give in, do what he asked, admit that he was right. But I had to resist. It was wrong and I shouldn’t have wanted it. And the thought of him taking advantage of me, using me, was disgusting.</p><p>“Fuck. Off.” </p><p>My face stung with pain, his hand leaving its mark, and before I knew it, my hair was bunched up in his hands. We were nose to nose. His other hand laid precariously at the hem of my underwear.</p><p>“Don’t talk to me like that.” Fear welled up in my chest as well as some sick sort of satisfaction. I tried to push it down deep into my unconscious. “Now, how about daddy fucks you, okay?” Silence. “Okay.”</p><p>I wanted to vomit.</p><p>He pulled my underwear down, letting them drop to my ankles, and started to rub my pussy, his fingers glided from my clit to my entrance, my wetness helped his fingers move faster. Never afraid of confrontation or feeling awkward, he naturally remained eye contact with me the entire time. Or tried to. I kept looking to the sides or, worse, down, seeing the mess he was making with my cum. I was disgusted with myself. </p><p>“It seems like you’re enjoying this more than you’d like to admit.” I shake my head, tears welling in my eyes. “Come on. I can tell.” His fingers go inside me roughly, and I let out a gasp of pain. He lifted my one leg up into his arm while his fingers pump in and out of me. First two fingers, then three. </p><p>I gasped. “Please...stop…” It hurt. It fucking hurt. I’d never had sex before and my first time being this asshole wasn’t helpful. But he didn’t stop.</p><p>“Why would I stop? You’re enjoying this.” He kept pushing on, his fingers inside me and his thumb rubbing my clit. He smirked, clearly pleased with himself. Pleased that my body was betraying me.</p><p> He put my leg down and pulled me away from the wall, pushing me towards the bed where he could lie me down and have easier access. He forced my legs apart. A tear rolled down from my face and then another. I groaned in pain and frustration. </p><p>“Don’t. Please don’t.” I choked through my sobs. </p><p>“Why are you crying?” He smiled. I wanted to scream, but I knew it was pointless. So was crying, but screaming seemed like the worst possible option. I knew someone was outside the door, most likely with a gun in his hand, loaded, ready to come in and blow my brains out if he asked.</p><p>I just shook my head instead. </p><p>	He unbuckled his pants and pulled his cock out, holding it is hand and stroking it. My breathing quickened in fear. I had hoped from the beginning that, at the very least, his dick would match his stature and be small so that the experience would be less painful. It wasn’t. It was on the longer side and thick. “You’re going to feel so good wrapped around my cock,” he said, rubbing my pussy with his other hand. He prepared to push himself inside me. </p><p>	“Oh god. Please be gentle,” I gasped, my pride momentarily depleted. His eyes met mine. </p><p>	“Gentle?” He chuckled. “What’s wrong, kitten’s first time?” I nodded. “You poor thing,” he cooed as he lifted his hand from my opening to caress my face, purposely wiping my own wetness on me. I cringed.  “If you play nicely, I’ll go easy at first, okay?”</p><p>	“Okay. Fine.”</p><p>	“Good.” He puts his lips on my neck, leaving gentle, soft kisses that made my body melt against my will. I could feel him positioning himself against my entrance, and my body clenched up in horror. He began pushing himself inside me slowly, but I could tell he was having a difficult time fully getting in. My body was both aching with desire and trying to keep him out by tensing up, a knot of anxiety and sexuality forming in my stomach. “God you’re tighter than I expected, aren’t you?” He said, looking now looking me in the eye. “I need you to relax baby girl or else I’m going to have to be rough.” </p><p>	Easier said than done. </p><p>	I let my body relax, practically going limp, as he kissed me and traced circles with his thumb over my neck and shoulders. He positioned again, and this time was able to push all the way inside me, causing me to let out a pained cry, and I bit my lip to try and stauch the sound. He slowly began pumping his cock inside me. Long, slow strokes. Other than the pain, it didn’t feel particularly good. It felt very weird instead. Distinct. </p><p>	He slowly rocked his hips back and forth, Jim had moved one of his hands to my breast, where he began kneading, coaxing a bit more pleasure out of me than pain, which had begun to subside. He thumbed circles around my nipple, and in response I let out a deep, pleasured sigh. </p><p>	“Looks like all that fighting was for nothing huh?” His voice was sultry, silky. I hated to admit that he was right. </p><p>	“I still fucking hate you.” </p><p>	“You want a reason to hate me? Hm?” He asked, and then proceeded to give a couple hard, deep thrusts, to which I responded with a gasp of surprise and pain and pleasure. He kept thrusting deep inside me, relentlessly, his length stretching me out as he progressively got harder and faster. </p><p>	“FUCK!” I cried out. As he pumped his dick into me, it began to feel surprisingly good. Devastatingly good. I had been attracted to the sexy, but overwhelmingly self-absorbed criminal since the day I met him. That narcissistic attitude had kept me from ever imagining there might be a day where my pussy would get filled with his cock. And yet here I was, my thoughts slowly slipping away from me. The hatred I felt was being replaced with mind-numbing pleasure and my eyes felt like they were rolling backwards into my head and onwards toward oblivion. </p><p>	“Now I can really see your starting to like it huh?” He said as he wrapped his hand around my throat, applying enough pressure and pushing me over the edge. Pathetically, I tried to deny it, but my refusal quickly turned into a stream of strangled moans. There was no rebuttal. No excuse. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to an orgasm. A firecracker in my stomach was forming and it was close to exploding. </p><p>	Jim started to groan openly, allowing himself to get lost in my body. He began to kiss my neck sloppily, and then moved to take advantage of my mouth, which was wide open in pleasure.</p><p>	“I don’t think you hate me anymore,” he said with heavy breaths and moan punctuating the words. “Fuck, fuck come on sweetheart, why don’t you show me some appreciation for everything I’m giving you. Tell me how much you’re loving this.” </p><p>	“Oh god--fine, Jim,” I moaned. “T-Thank you for fucking me sir…just...I just want to come...please...” I felt like a whore letting the word “sir” leave my mouth, but it was obvious how much Jim loved it, crushing his lips onto mine again and wrapping his arms around me to get as deep into me as he could. And as he quickened his pace, hitting the perfect spot, that firecracker inside of me exploded. I cried out in pleasure. “FUCK! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” </p><p>	After a few more strokes, Jim gasped and I felt his warm cum fill my cunt. He pulled out and fell down next to me. I let out a few heavy breaths as I reckoned with what had just happened. </p><p>	Eventually, Jim rolled on his side and propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at me. I felt like I should’ve been angry or scared, but all I felt was desire. </p><p>	“You mad at me?” Jim asked.</p><p>	“No, surprisingly.” I said and looked him in the eye. He chuckled, and put his hand on across my waist.</p><p>	“Then how about you stay the night?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>